


"I Did Not Sign Up For This"; a Documentation of Axl and Slash's Housewarming Party as Told by Duff Mckagan

by GothBunny



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, I don't know how to tag this, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, it's a threesome between duff axl and slash what more explanation is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Axl and Slash rope Duff into their housewarming party, which turns out to be a threesome on their couch. You're welcome I guess.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Axl Rose/Slash/Duff Mckagan, Duff McKagan/Axl Rose, Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	"I Did Not Sign Up For This"; a Documentation of Axl and Slash's Housewarming Party as Told by Duff Mckagan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Or](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Or/gifts).



> I finally started writing May_Or's prompt for my Christmas fic exchange (yes, I know it's March, I'm sorry) since the person that got assigned their prompt didn't post anything. Shame on all of you for signing up and then not following through. Also, shame on me for not getting this posted sooner. That one's on me. I also realize that this one-shot is not yet finished. That one's also on me. I also have no experience reading or writing femslash anything, so if this sucks terribly please tell me and I will try to improve for the second chapter.

Duff was pretty sure you needed at least five people to consider something a party. It was almost certainly more than the three people that were currently in attendance. It also probably didn’t count as a housewarming party if only one of the people invited- herself- was not living in said house. Apartment. Dwelling. Whatever. On top of that, out of the four people who were moving in together, only two were left in the apartment. 

Stevie had refused to come, claiming she had a “hot date” that none of the others had ever met or heard about and couldn’t reschedule no matter how much Slash begged her to stay, going so far as to cling to her leg and force Stevie to drag her across the tiny living room until Izzy kicked her. It hadn’t been that hard, but Slash had been pre-gaming for this not-party they were having and therefore everything had to be a bigger deal than it already was. Not an Axl-level big deal, but a big enough deal to warrant some fake pouting over a bottle of whiskey before bursting into giggles.

So the party had started off great. Izzy had retreated into what Duff understood to be the room she and Stevie were to be sharing for the foreseeable future pretty quickly after Stevie left, citing tiredness and a severe disinterest in babysitting drunk bandmates. Which was probably valid. Duff had tried to leave after that, but Axl claimed it would be unfair of her to leave after drinking half of their available beer and Slash had thrown herself into Duff’s lap, spilling whiskey all over both of them. Which led them to now, with Duff feeling sticky and bored, and Slash laying across the couch with her head in Axl’s lap and her bare feet resting in Duff’s. Great party, that’s what this was. A fucking riot.

She was trying to figure out how a new apartment could be so dusty that a visible track had been left from when Slash had been dragged across the room- really, living the dream- when out of the corner of her eye Duff saw Axl interrupt Slash’s giggling by bending down and kissing her. So it was apparently that kind of housewarming. Fuck. Not only was she stuck at a three-person party on a Thursday night- almost a Friday night in Duff’s book- but she was also stuck being the third wheel. 

Slash was giggling again, muffled since she had to laugh around Axl’s tongue- did they not realize she was still here- and Duff tried to subtly scoot away. The plan was to carefully ease Slash’s feet out of her lap, sneak over to the kitchen, grab the bottle of unopened vodka, and then run into Izzy and Stevie’s bedroom and see if Izzy would let her sneak out of the apartment through the window. Ludicrous plan, sure, but the best plans were always the craziest ones. Duff was inches away from successfully making it over the armrest of the couch when Slash noticed her moving away and decided to grind her heel into Duff’s inner thigh. Fucking hell. Plus now Axl had stopped kissing their guitarist in favor of staring at her with a mixture of pensiveness and desire. Slash was still laughing, squirming around with her hand pressed against her mouth in an attempt to remain quiet, her other hand having slid up Axl’s shirt and was apparently groping at her tits. 

“What are you doing?” Axl’s mouth was twitching like she was in on some joke that Duff wasn’t aware of. 

“I was going-”

“Where is Duffy going?” Slash cut her off, looking up at both of them with an expression that was the picture of fake innocence as she reached down to start undoing Axl’s leather pants. “I thought this was supposed to be a party.”

“Yeah, it was, but you two seem preoccupied so I’m going to head out now-” Duff stopped as Slash dug her feet in again, this time aiming for Duff’s crotch and causing the fabric of her jeans to rub against her clit. 

“You can stay.” Axl’s hands were tugging at Slash’s shirt, pulling it up over her head and exposing her midriff and apparently bra-free tits. “You were invited.”

Duff tried to figure out what exactly being invited meant while Slash flailed around with her t-shirt half off, wrapped around her arms and covering her face. When she finally got it off she sat up, facing Duff with a radiant smile and hands pushing her tits together to form a more pronounced cleavage. “Are you not enjoying our party?”

It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying the party exactly, it’s that she felt that she was intruding. Duff opened her mouth to tell them that, but then closed it, confused. Axl had said she was invited. Also, Slash wasn’t helping her focus at all, continuing to casually rub her foot against the inseam of Duff’s jeans and suck on her right index finger, causing her raspberry-colored lipstick to rub off. 

When it became apparent that Duff didn’t have anything helpful to add to the conversation, Slash turned to look at Axl, biting the side of her thumb and giggling. Axl cut straight to the point. “How about Slash fingers you while I sit on your face?”

Slash turned back to Duff, her hands sliding down from her tits to start undoing the fly on her jeans, revealing a teasing patch of dark pubic hair. That was the point at which Duff’s remaining brain cells decided to take a vacation. “Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? All feedback is deeply appreciated. I will try to have the second half updated before the summer (should be an achievable goal I hope), I know I ended on a cliff-hanger.


End file.
